1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for detecting information in an artificial cardiac pacemaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cardiac pacemaker generally operates by battery energy. The operation of such cardiac pacemakers have a great influence on life or death of man; therefore, it is necessary to check the pacemaker operation, the power consumption of the battery in the pacemaker and the like, for always ensuring stable operation.
In order to check the inner state of the pacemaker, it is necessary to generate information signals corresponding to the inner state and to detect the information signals from a location outside the pacemaker.
Conventionally, a battery is used in the pacemaker, to supply the energy needed for generating the information signals and transmitting them to the outside of the pacemaker. It is desirable, however, to minimize power consumption and to lengthen the life of the battery for the pacemaker implanted in the human body. Furthermore, as the pacemaker in the body is required to be small in size, the energy capacity of the battery is also small so that it is undesirable to use the battery energy in the pacemaker for transmitting the information signals because such shortens the life of the battery and the life of the pacemaker itself. It is also practically undesirable to provide another battery in the pacemaker for use in transmitting the information signals as this would increase the pacemaker size.